


Poetry

by Waddler



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Depression, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddler/pseuds/Waddler
Summary: Just a compilation of my poems





	1. I am

I am broken  
I ask god why  
I stare into the void  
I cry myself to sleep  
I stand on the edge of reality  
I try with everything when I have nothing

I sleep all day every day  
I wonder if I will ever get better  
I sing a sad song to the beat of my own heart  
I feel myself constantly shattering  
I see my own tattered reflection  
I am broken

I give up on everything  
I fall into a rut  
I wish to get better  
I fail at everything  
I have nothing left  
I am broken


	2. The love song of Makenzie T scudder

What is the value of a thought?

Of something that has come from a head, spoiled, damaged, and ruined?

Is there a way for me to amend,

To bring all the pain and suffering to an end

And to bring all my mistakes and my faults to a halt?

How do I show that I am no fool

And that I’m capable of things that some would not even dare try

And how do I show that I’m always so close

So very and undeniably close

To an edge that nobody else can see

And that only seems to exist for me

Where I fall into black and cease to function

To make any sort of sense

And I loose myself in sorrow

And cry myself into a state of nothingness

Where all is numb

And pain and apathy are indistinguishable

And I cannot find my way out

Being left to suffer in silence

and praying that nobody has seen how my sorrow flowed like nectar out of a tap

and praying that I’m still somewhat in tact

for I have lost myself many times before in the hardships that swallow me whole

and this time

perhaps the only way out is the door to hell


End file.
